Cold
by Storytellerlover
Summary: A lonely orphan lies in the snow, too exhausted to move, as she waits for death. But who is this man? Why won't he let her die? I'm not important. You don't need to be bothered. So why are you still here? Oneshot. Prequel to future shots.


**Hello there! This is a little oneshot I thought of. It's true purpose is a prequel of something that I actually had a dream about. I'm so excited about writing it it's not even funny. XD And yes, I know it's an OC, and they're not often looked highly upon, but I happen to enjoy OC's, so give her a chance! Even if she does turn out Mary Sue-ish!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- I have not, do not, and will never own Yugioh. Sadly.  
**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could.

I couldn't go back there. No way.

Tears blurred my vision as I hastily raced through the streets of Domino City. The cold of winter air sent shards of ice that turned to fire in my lungs as they filled up again and again in a faster pace than they're used to. Blood flushed my cheeks and pumped loudly in my ears, deafening me to the silent downtown city life. Every step on the icy roads was a near slip, sending jolts of panic and fear through my gut each second.

It was Christmas Eve, a merry holiday for the merry people of Japan. This late at night, there would be nobody on the streets, and people would be sending their children to bed with the promise of gifts in the morning. The older kids in the orphanage sometimes say that Europeans and Americans put their presents under decorated fir trees, and the children of those nations believe a man named Santa Clause would be the one to give them their presents. At the orphanage, however, the only gifts that go around are the ones that the rare sweet child works hard to make by his or herself. Otherwise, Christmas is just another winter day spent in a cold room, freezing under the thin sheets.

There used to be people at that place I thought of as friends. They would smile at me when I passed by, hug me when I was sad, yell at me when I did something stupid, and laugh when I made a joke. But not anymore. My one true friend had been sent away because he was too old, and the little girl I'd taken care of was adopted by a loving couple that I made promise to protect her and give her a good home.

Life had never been good at the orphanage. It just got worse when there was nobody who even cared about me. In fact, I was hated. I was taunted. I was beaten. I'd been threatened with death, even.

No one ever told me why.

Unable to take it anymore, I decided to give myself a Christmas present and run away. Surviving was the one thing that was learned back there. So, I figured that I could make it out here, even if it was freezing.

Which brings me to this thought; already, I couldn't feel my hands, and numbness was creeping into my feet.

It had to have been three or four miles already. Taking a break was optional. Besides, the park ahead seemed familiar, so perhaps I could find my way around.

Panting and holding a stitch in my side as I winced with every breath, I looked around for some sort of bench. There was one not too far away, but my body refused to obey my commands to move. Gritting my teeth, I put all my strength into shuffling my right foot forward. When I was able to put my weight on it, however, the leg muscles gave out, and the snow crunched loudly as I collapsed to the ground.

Whimpering, the only thing I could do was curl up into a ball in a sad attempt to keep warm. The old coat and jeans I wore barely protected me from the icy cold. Snow was beginning to soak into my auburn hair that I'd wrestled to put into a ponytail earlier. I opened my dull, brown eyes a little and saw my breath clouding my vision before dissolving in the air. The tears in my eyes fell, and I had to hastily wipe them away before they froze. As I drew my hand from my face, I noticed that my fingers were a slight blue. Cursing myself for not bringing gloves, I stuffed them in my shirt to warm them.

Useless. I'm so useless.

This cold world would be better off without me.

As my teeth chattered, I thought about how I might go on. What could I do? I didn't even have the ability to move at the moment. If I didn't move, however, the chances of freezing to death would rise by the second.

A sigh escaped my lips.

Dying tonight didn't sound so bad, actually. I could be like the little match girl. My star would fall as my spirit lifted away with some angel. It would be slow, but at least I'd fall asleep first. The stages of hypothermia hadn't stayed in my memory, but Suzuki once said that you eventually start feeling warm again. And when you fall asleep, you never wake up. You'd never have to feel pain again.

I took a hand out of my shirt and gingerly touched the bruise on my cheek. That would be my last one. My last beating. There would be no me to hate anymore. No one would even miss the soon-to-be-dead bastard child. A bittersweet smile found its way to my lips. Little Ren may remember me one day and wonder what happened to her "mother". Suzuki might one day realize that he never kept his promise and keep me safe. If he was sad, it would only be for a little while. He has enough problems to deal with.

"Goodbye, world," I whispered, giggling half-heartedly. "You won't miss me, and I sure as hell won't miss you." My eyes began to gradually close, and I waited for sleep to take me into its welcoming arms. However, the silence of the park didn't stay for long.

"And why, pray tell, won't they miss you and vice versa?" a deep voice spoke.

I sucked air in surprise. There was actually someone out here tonight besides me? Using what strength I had left, I turned my body until I was facing the direction of the strange voice. A figure standing about fifteen feet away was barely outlined by the dim light of the moon and streetlamps. Squinting, I determined it was a man from his voice, and that his hair sure was something to look at. Are starfishes and lightning bolts in style? Even so, I could tell that he was fairly attractive. Also, he must have been injured, because that cane of his shouldn't be something young adults carry around for fun.

"No important reason, really," I replied, my voice trembling with shivers. "The world just isn't a big fan of me, nor I of it."

The young man tilted his head. It was then that I realized he wasn't meeting my gaze. In fact, his dull, dark eyes seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. Shrugging it off, I decided to ask him something as well.

"What are you doing out? It's Christmas Eve, last I checked."

Chuckling, he replied, "I should ask you the same thing."

Flicking his cane around with his wrist, he slowly and silently approached me. I struggled to stifle my chattering teeth, finding the noise suddenly irritating. It dawned on me why I hadn't heard him before. He made no sound as his feet gracefully moved through the snow. I managed to roll over a little to get a better look at him. He seemed to be around seventeen or eighteen years old, from what I could tell, and he definitely wasn't pure Japanese, even if his skin was pale enough.

When the young man was standing right next to me, he was looking over in the general direction of the bench I'd tried to accomplish sitting on. Not meeting my gaze, he spoke.

"Could you say something?" he asked softly.

"Something," I mumbled, confused.

I was startled to see his eyes widen as his head jerked in my direction, almost as if he'd just realized I was there. What was his problem? Couldn't he see-?

Oh.

"Why are you on the ground?" the blind man asked incredulously. "You'll catch a serious cold."

Smiling sadly, I replied, "Nah, I'll be fine. I heard that if you stay out in the cold long enough, you'll start to feel a little warmer."

The man narrowed his sightless eyes in a frown, "You should go back to your family. The cold is no place for you on a night like this."

"I don't have a family," I turned my head to face the stars. "Besides, when it gets warmer, I'll fall asleep, and then I'll never wake up. I've always wanted to sleep forever."

I didn't have a clue as to why I was freely telling him all of this. It was personal, wasn't it? The cold must have been messing with the filter between my brain and my mouth. No, I probably just didn't care. This guy would just sigh and move on, leaving me to myself, unbothered. That's how humans worked. A dying stranger wasn't something everyone needed to cry for. It was how we survived. Human beings were only emotionally affected by things directly connected to them. Anything else was of little importance.

That's how it was, and that's how it always will be.

"You shouldn't speak like that."

Startled at the angry growl in his voice, I whipped my head back to look at him. Sure enough, something close to cold fury was etched into his face. Why was he angry? Was he bothered by the fact that I was going to die? He didn't know me. Why would he care?

"Why not?" I dared to ask.

The young man was silent for a moment as he fiddled with his walking stick. "I may not know who you are, but you should never think that it's okay to die. It's not." The immense sadness in his eyes was hard to miss.

Unsure of what to say, I grunted and turned my head back to the stars. My hair was completely soaked with melted snow, sending constant shivers down my spine. The air was filled with the chatters of my teeth, which meant my body was still working by trying to warm me up with shivers. It'd be a while longer before it began to shut down. The cold sweat that was freezing through my coat would speed along the process, hopefully. Curious, I wiggled my toes in my shoes. No feeling was sent through my nerve system. Slight panic shot through my heart when I tried moving my legs and they wouldn't obey, but I quieted the fear. There would be warmth again soon enough.

Trying to pass the time, I whispered, "Why do you care?"

The young man was once again silent before he responded, "Don't you have anyone that cares about you?"

"… Not anymore."

He tensed for a split second before continuing with a sigh, "Well, you do now."

Shocked, I turned to face him again, ignoring the fact that I could barely feel the weight of my body shifting. "You say that as if it's important."

"It is," he murmured. "When you die, you leave those that care about you behind. It's normally more painful for them than it is for you."

Blinking away my stupefied expression, I only stared at him. It had been years since someone told me that something like that, as if I truly meant something. And I didn't even know this guy. A warm feeling sparked around what people call my gut.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked..

The blind man smiled before leaning over and whispering, "Because you've become important to me."

My eyes widened as his words took their time to sink into my brain. There was a slight pressure behind my eyes, but I was too exhausted to cry. This man was a total stranger to me, and yet he was the first person to ever tell me something like that. Hate and loneliness had filled my life, and only now did something else start to take their place. It was a warm feeling, one that made the heart feel light and free. The unfamiliar notion was unsettling, but I could definitely get used to it.

Suddenly, death didn't seem so welcoming.

"What's your name?" the young man asked, shifting on his walking stick.

A little surprised he was still there, it took time to respond.

"…Rei," I finally whispered, sniffing.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the strange young man nod his head in acknowledgement, though rather tensely. It was highly probable that he knew what my name meant: nothing, or zero. It was one that I'd received from my peers at the orphanage.

"What's yours?" I asked out of tradition, tilting my head in his direction.

"Yami," he replied softly, his clothes rustling as he slowly knelt down beside me. I raised an eyebrow wearily, only to remember that he couldn't see it.

"You've stopped shivering," Yami stated. I blinked in surprise. Had I? But I'd only just been shivering not moments ago. Then again, I did feel warmer. Was it time already?

"… How long have we been talking?" I struggled to speak through the gradual fog in my head.

"A little more than three quarters of an hour."

"… When did I stop shivering?"

"Seven minutes ago."

I blinked once more. Had that much time passed already?

"I have a question for you," Yami spoke, shifting on his knees. "How long have you been out here?"

"… I don't know," I mumbled blearily. "I ran for a few miles…"

"A few _miles?_"

"Mmmhmm…"

This must have startled him, for Yami almost immediately took off his gloves, reached out, and felt for my arm. When he found it, his fingers examined the thin, wet jacket that I'd been wearing. Cursing, Yami put down his walking stick and began unzipping the heavy coat that he'd adorned. I was startled when he put his hand under my back and pulled me into a slumped sitting position.

"Wha-…?" I spluttered, suddenly finding myself lacking my jacket.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to warm you up a little," Yami gently spoke as he wrapped my arms around his waist and zipped up the coat around me.

The warmth of his body was like heaven to my stiff arms and torso, but one that I could barely feel through the numbness. Instinctively, I buried my face in his chest, seeking more warmth. He shivered from the touch of my frozen form. My eyelids grew heavy, and I struggled to keep them open.

There was movement as Yami reached for something in his pocket. When he pulled it out, something beeped, and he murmured, "Call Jounouchi." The device responded, "_Calling Jounouchi._"

I decided to look at Yami's face more closely. He possessed high cheekbones, soft lips, and a straight, noble nose. But what momentarily intrigued me were his eyes. The angle of the of the shape gave them a distinct and sharp look. If he weren't blind, the coloring would be a deep violet flecked with vibrant crimson. However, though still beautiful and unique, the two colors were immensely dulled, and his pupils were a milky grey. One could get lost searching those eyes.

When Yami began speaking to the phone in a hurried voice, I began to relax against him. My breathing was slowing, and the steady heartbeat in Yami's chest was a soothing lullaby. The conversation between him and whoever Jounouchi was became lost to me, and everything gradually started to fade into the distance.

...

* * *

...

"…-ei. _Rei! _Don't… sleep…!"

His sentences faded in and out of clarity, but one stood out.

"_Don't you dare give up on me!"_

...

* * *

...

I jolted awake for just a moment. Someone else was there, but I couldn't see who. Yami was speaking more urgently to the newcomer.

...

* * *

...

I was riding on somebody's back, bouncing up and down as he- I was sure the gender was male- tried to run, or jog, or whatever. My eyelids were heavier than ever.

"Hey, Yami!" a new voice called from the distance. "I think she's awake…"

...

* * *

...

_It's so cold. _

_Please don't leave me here. It's cold and dark. Why can't it be warm? _

_ Don't leave me here in the cold._

_ I don't want to be by myself._

_ Please, don't leave me here all alone!_

...

* * *

...

Rough. Something rough was on my cheek. What was it? A hand. Rough, calloused fingers lightly traveled across the skin of my face. It was a warm hand. There seemed to be something it was searching for. What could it be?

Warmth was surrounding among gentle pressure. Blankets? It was so comfortable. A sigh escaped weary lips.

A twitch.

The warm hand was gone.

...

* * *

The first thing that came into view was a bedside table. On the table was a glass of water, an old book, and a lamp. Soft, white light reflected off the small glass from a curtained window, the same light that filled the bedroom. The wall on the other side of the bedside table was a soft blue, a calming, soothing color to the eye.

I blinked.

The bed that I was lying in was the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept in. The mattress had a gentle firmness that fit my body, and the quilts draped over my form were heavy and warm. I snuggled a little, enjoying what I could from it. Little shadows of snowflakes from outside drifted down the side of my bed and onto the floor. The thought that I was inside and snug while it snowed coldly and silently outside was relishing.

I never wanted to leave this bed.

Though I considered going back to sleep, I forced myself to heave into a sitting position. Memories were hard to draw upon. They floated within my mind, taunting me from a distance. Letting myself ignore these blank visions, I examined the bedroom I'd been placed in.

It was a small, cozy bedroom, one that someone would find in an older, European styled house. A dresser and a wardrobe stood directly on the other wall in front of me with the color of dark wood, the same as the bedside table. At the foot of my bed lay a stack of more quilts similar to what I was under, though varied in design. I absentmindedly stroked the soft fabrics of the different blankets. One of them had a strange pattern. It was violet, flecked with crimson. The beautiful coloring struck a distant bell, ringing faintly in my mind. The more I stared at the pattern, the louder the ringing became

Violet, flecked with crimson…

_Yami!_

The memories that evaded me before almost immediately began flooding behind my eyes. How I ran away. How painfully cold it had been. How Death almost welcomed me with open arms.

And how I was saved by blind man named Yami.

Footsteps shuffled outside the room, and two knocks sounded on the door. I didn't respond, but waited for the door to open, wondering if it was Yami. When the face was revealed, however, it was not him, but a young girl that seemed to be around his age, or maybe mine. Her chocolate brown hair was cut short to under her chin, and her vibrant, blue eyes twinkled when she saw me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted cheerfully, briefly waving her hand. "Glad to see you're awake."

Blinking, I was slow to respond. "How… how long was I out?"

"Three and a half days," she gracefully walked over to the side of the bed. "You missed Christmas."

"… Oh."

Smiling, she spoke, "My name is Mazaki Anzu, but you can just call me Anzu. What's your name?"

"Rei… just Rei, I guess."

"Ok then, Rei, are you hungry? Thirsty? In need of more blankets?"

I blinked again in surprise before replying, "No… no I'm fine, thanks."

Anzu shrugged. "Well, if you do need anything, all you need to do is ask."

"… Thank you."

She smiled at me again, and I couldn't help but smile back, even though it felt a little unnatural on my cheeks.

"Anzu?" I spoke, shifting under the quilts. "Where exactly am I?"

Chuckling, she replied, "My grandmother's house. Yami said he found you half frozen to death, but he didn't have anywhere to take you. So he called Jounouchi and they both brought you here, where there's always a guestroom open. I hope you like it."

I glanced around the small room again. "Yes," I nodded. "I do like it. This is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in."

Anzu's eyes lit up at the compliment, and another smile split across her face. "That's great! Grandmama will be happy that you think so."

I looked back at the window, where I could see the snow falling gently to the ground. Anzu happily went about her business of straightening up the already perfect room. As she hummed to herself, my thoughts began to wander. Eventually, they landed on the events of a few nights ago.

"Say, Anzu," I murmured. "Where's Yami?"

Anzu looked up from the pile of blankets she'd begun to sort through and paused to think.

"He's probably at his grandfather's game shop right now," she said while folding a blue quilt in her lap.

"His grandfather has a game shop?"

"He does, and it's not doing badly in business, especially since that trading card game came out."

"… Trading card game?"

"Haven't you heard of it? It's called Duel Monsters. Yami and Jounouchi have become _obsessed_ with it."

My eyebrows raised high. Yes, I'd heard of Duel Monsters. It was something that some kids at the orphanage used to pass the time when they weren't working or having lessons. Often, they'd have what they called 'tournaments', and the winner would be declared the King of Games, whereas the runner up would be referred to as Seto Kaiba for about a week or so.

"… That's nice," I said blankly, leaning back onto my pillows.

Anzu chuckled before her back straightened up suddenly, as if remembering something.

"I forgot!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running out of the room. Stupefied, I sat as still as possible in the bed, wondering if she'd ever come back. When she did, she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Yami told me to give this to you when you woke up," Anzu handed the paper to me. "He said that this may help you."

Confused, I took the paper, noticing neat handwriting in the center of the page. Yami's voice whispered in my head as I read to myself.

_Rei: current meaning- nothing, zero._

_Rei: original meaning- lovely, important._

_ Lovely… important…_

Those two words echoed through my mind as though I'd been emptied of everything else. How he did it was unreal. With just one conversation, one note, Yami had lifted my heart just enough to want to lift it even higher. I am no longer nothing.

Tears blurred my vision as they spilled down my cheeks. The note was still in my hands as though I was still reading it, but the paper trembled with my wrists as my entire body shook. Seeming to understand, Anzu took this moment to wrap her arms around me in an embrace. All I could do was lean into her and sob. Every day was a different day to learn something, and a blind man gave me something that I could hold onto for the rest of my life. A smile found its way to my lips as I realized that I would actually have a life to live now. And I would always be reminded of this.

I am Rei.

I am important.

And I will live.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Things I made up (besides the obvious, like how Yami is blind)- how 'lovely' was Rei's original meaning (though it _is_ another meaning of it) and how 'important' was a meaning at all. It was simply to tie the loose ends, no? I DO WHAT I WANT.  
**

**Review, maybe?  
**


End file.
